The Marauders Hogwarts Reunion!
by Cute2boot
Summary: Time to look your best becuase it's time to go back to school The Marauders are going back to there Hogwart reunion will everything go as smoothly as they want it to?
1. The letters

(A/n I do not own any of the Hp Characters! I only own the Characters I made up myself)  
  
Dear Mr. Black  
  
We cordially invite you to The Hogwarts Reunion Ceremony. Please wear whatever you please, if you have any embarrassing or memorable pictures or footage it would be greatly appreciated if you brought it to the reunion. The ceremony will be first held in the great hall and then we will all move outside down by the lake. The Reunion will begin promptly at nine o clock on the eighth of July. Please Rsvp soon. It is crucial that all of You attend. We hope to see you there!.  
  
Cheers!  
  
-The Hogwarts Staff  
  
Sirius ruffled his fingers through his black hair that fell on his blue eyes and muttered to himself. He sipped his coffee and wondered if he should write James and see if he received the same letter. He thought to himself that it would be good to return to Hogwarts again so he and his fellow Marauders can raise some hell. He could also rekindle an old flame or two after all he James and Remus were the most sought after men in the entire school back in the day. These days Sirius was not seeing much love he was twenty three still young but he and James were kind of known as players. Sirius got a quill from his desk drawer and some parchment and began to write.  
  
Dear Prongs:  
  
Did you receive a letter from Hogwarts?. What do you say Mate it could be fun. We Could raise some Hell and meet people and boost our self confidence because we will have the self satisfaction that yes we still are better then everyone else.  
  
-Padfoot  
  
James was sipping his orange juice when his owl snipzer came flying in and delivered the mail. James sorted through the Junk mail and only picking out the mail of importance. One from Hogwarts (how strange) One from Sirius (he is strange) One from his mother and a bill. James tore open the Hogwarts letter and smiled to himself. He then read Sirius letter. After he was done with all his mail James got out his ink bottle and some loose parchment that had a few orange Jucie stains on it.  
  
Dear Padfoot,  
  
I say lets go for it!. I mean seriously mate what is holding is back? Absolutely nothing!. Hey maybe Lily Evans will be there eh? I better send Remus an owl and see what he thinks. Oh I hope Lily shows up!. I don't look to desperate do I?  
  
-Prongs  
  
******************~************~***********~*************  
  
Dear Moony,  
  
Did you get a letter from Hogwarts? Sirius and I are going and we know that you have to go too! We need to show off and make everyone think we are so successful and like Sirius said we have to raise some hell!. So you have to come you don't have a choice now I am taking the decision out of your hands!. Here's hoping Lily Evan's is there!  
  
Cheers!,  
  
Prongs  
  
Remus received his mail early in the morning. He read The hogwarts letter first and then Jame's. He smiled to himself.  
  
Dear Prongs, I will of course be attending the festivities on the eighth I wouldn't miss it for the world!. Yes and here is hoping that Lily is there so that you can drool all over her the entire time! I will send an owl to Peter and see if he will be joining us. This will be very exciting seeing how everyone turned out!  
  
-Remus *********~************~***********~**********~*******  
  
Dear Peter,  
  
We all should have received a letter from Hogwarts we are all attending the festivities and we were wondering if you were aswell, We will talk to you soon  
  
-Remus  
  
~*~*************~***********~***********~***********~*  
  
Dear Remus,  
  
Yea I guess I will go to that Hogwarts thing! I am scared though because everyone will be so successful! And I nothing but still I will of course still attend! I hope snape looks horrible so we can make fun of him and stuff like that!!  
  
-Peter  
  
*****************************************~***********************~*********  
  
Hey Sirius.  
  
I just uh wanted to say Hi and stuff can you come over to my house this Friday you know like all of us.. So we can go clubbing send Remus and James an owl about it if you like...  
  
-Peter ************************~**********************~*******************~******** ******  
  
Peter,  
  
God.Yea sure I can go over to your house wow how young do we sound anyways I'll write Prongs and Prongs and write Moony and we can see how it goes.  
  
-Sirius  
  
Jamsie,  
  
Ugh Peter wants us all to go to his house on Friday to go clubbing why cough cough I think I feel a cold coming on.God I can't stand that Kid, anyways. Write Moony about it.  
  
-Padfoot  
  
************************~********************~*********************~******** ****  
  
"Siri"  
  
Ugh don't ever call me Jamsie! That sounds so.so. anyways. His house on Friday by your letter I can tell how enthusiastic u are about the whole thing. I'll send Moony and owl though. He's gonna make us go. Damn his politeness to hell!!  
  
-Prongs  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~***********  
  
Dear Moony,  
  
Peter wants us all to go to his house on Friday and we really don't want to go but Padfoot and I know your going to make us go in the end so it's no use. Write Peter and tell him that we will all be there..  
  
-Prongs  
  
************~**************~************~**********~*************~*  
  
Dear James,  
  
It's one afternoon and maybe a half night you can live with it. We just have to make sure Sirius behaves. You and Peter get along genuinely we just have to watch out for Sirius and Peter.. I will write Peter and tell him that we all will be there.  
  
-Moony  
  
********~*********~*********~*********~********~********~*******  
  
Dear Peter:  
  
We will all be at your house at twelve o clock!!!  
  
Cheers! -Remus  
  
*******************************************~******************************  
  
That was Chapter one I hope you enjoyed and don't worry the whole thing won't just be letters *winks* Chapter 2 hopefully coming soon  
  
Love always,  
  
-2Cute 


	2. Taco Time!

Remus: 2Cute dose not own any of us  
  
Sirius: She wishes she owns me though..  
  
James: Padfoot we have been over this she wants to own me not you!  
  
Remus: No she wants to own me!  
  
Sirius: your both wrong it's me she wants!  
  
Peter: No it is I!!  
  
Sirius/James/Remus: NO  
  
Peter: oh.  
  
*****************)(*****************)(****************)(**********  
  
All three of the Marauders arrived at Peter's home. Remus was on time James was ten Minutes late he apologized profusely and Sirius showed up an hour late and insisted that he had forgotten he had ever made plans!.  
  
Peter: I say we go to Taco Buerito!!  
  
Sirius: Now what in the hell is that.  
  
Peter: It's a taco stand!!!!! **puffs up** and the girl who works there is gorgeous!  
  
Sirius: Now see here Wormtail I do not eat Spanish Food all those spicy things are unbearable-. wait a seconded did you say gorgeous girl? ..  
  
Peter: yea she's a real natural beauty!  
  
James: **whoops**  
  
Sirius: Taco's for all!!!!, God damn I love the Polish!!!!!  
  
Remus: Padfoot..The food is Mexican not polish..  
  
Sirius: alright then God bless the Mexicans!  
  
Remus: **rolls eyes**  
  
James: **high fives Sirius and misses** we are gonna see a lovely senorita!!  
  
Sirius: **whoops**  
  
Remus: **grins** ok gentlemen let's go!  
  
*~*They all apprated in a seconed and found themselves in Diagon alley they pushed there way through the crowded side walks and finally reached Taco Buerito! *~*  
  
Peter: Marissa! Oy Marissa!!!!!  
  
James: **grins**  
  
Sirius: Oh I can hear us now **mock voice oh Sirius your so handsome** say my name! Say my name!!!!!  
  
Remus: Is that all you think about Sirius?  
  
Sirius: Shagging and uh food! The two most important thing in a blokes life!!  
  
Remus: **rolls eyes**  
  
*~* They all stood there eagerly awaiting for Marissa to come out*~*  
  
Peter: I assure you she is a real beauty **sighs**  
  
Marissa: Hola senors!!!!  
  
Sirius: **gags**  
  
James: I think I am going to be sick!!!!!!!! **covers mouth**  
  
Remus: **stands there is shock**  
  
*~* Marissa was a short Latina she was 4'5 and she had s short bob mushroom haircut. When she smiled her teeth were brown and rotted. She weighed a ruff 250 and she had a huge hair mole on her left cheek she had claw like nails he lipstick was a shocking bright red. Tweezers never reached her eyebrows and her lip was covered in hair. She wore clothes way to tight for her and she spat when she talked*~*  
  
Peter: Marissa these are my best friends!  
  
Marissa: Hola!!!  
  
Peter: This is Remus Lupin and over there in the corner getting sick is James Potter and the one making Faces is Sirius Black  
  
Marissa: **stuck out her pudgy hand and batted her eye lashes at Sirius**  
  
Sirius: **gave Marissa a disgusted look and shook her hand gruffly**  
  
Marissa: oh no no Senor you are supposed to kiss my hand, no shake it is a custom in Mexico!  
  
Sirius: No thanks that's ok..  
  
Marissa: SENOR!  
  
James: **grimaces ** yes why Padfoot my old friend where are you manners?  
  
Sirius: Why Prongs my good man where is your breakfast?.. Why it is in the corner over there on the ground!  
  
Remus: **leans over and kisses Marissa's hand Politely**  
  
Sirius: **gags**  
  
Marissa: **blushes** Oh senor you lips are so soft!! **giggles**  
  
Sirius: **gives out a bark like laugh**  
  
Peter: We will have the special Marissa! **smiles**  
  
Marissa: Okie dokie Senor  
  
Remus: **gags** she had a mole on her hand  
  
Sirius: oh Marissa make that the special and four water's it looks like Moony over here needs some and maybe a spitting bucket. I think his mouth is contaminated!  
  
James/Peter: SIRIUS!!!!!!  
  
Sirius: what it might be after he kissed that furry thing!  
  
James/Peter/Remus: SIRIUS!  
  
Sirius: Oh fine!  
  
Sirius: Marissa make that some soap and water my friends over here think that a spitting bucket is to much!  
  
Remus/James/Peter: SIRIUS  
  
Marissa: si si  
  
*~* They all sat down at a round table outside on the Patio they pulled up the Umbrella so they could get some shade. Marissa brought out the special and the waters after batting her lashed at Sirius and blowing one last kiss to Remus she departed and headed back to her stand. The Marauders ate and drank there lunch happily the reminisced about there old days at Hogwarts and how it would be like when they returned finally back*~*  
  
Sirius: How are you feeling Moony?  
  
Remus: Just fine Padfoot why?  
  
Sirius: well after kissing that, I wasn't sure if you need to go to St. Mungo's  
  
James: **snorts**  
  
Peter: shutup Sirius, Remus is a gentlemen something you and James will never be even if you tried to be for the rest of your lives! **puffs up indignantly**  
  
Sirius: **glares at Peter** How much you wanna bet I can get her Phone number?  
  
Peter: Ha! Your not gonna get her number, after you called her all those things! I bet you two Galleons that she won't give it to you!.  
  
Sirius: Fine your on! Any last takers?  
  
James: Nah I will stay outta this one  
  
Remus: me too  
  
*~* Sirius stood up and walked out into the next room and over to the counter. He leaned forward and smiled a white bright smile at Marissa. Sirius was very handsome and could get any girl he pleased. From the other room the other three Marauders watched him with rapt attention.*~*  
  
Sirius: Hey Marissa, what's goin on Babe?  
  
Marissa: oh hello senor Black **blushes** I am just cleaning these dishes.  
  
Sirius: Nicccce **grins** So baby doll I think that we are you know compatible you're a very beautiful women **winks** and you know sometime I would love to take you around  
  
Marissa: Oh senor, I would love that **giggles**  
  
Sirius: well then baby doll I'll be needing your number so I can call you when I am not busy and we can go out.  
  
Marissa: **blushes** Ok senor Black **writes number on a napkin**  
  
Sirius: Please baby doll call me Sirius **winks**  
  
Marissa: OooH **blushes**  
  
Sirius: Cya!  
  
Marissa: Adios!  
  
*************)(************)(***********)(*************)(*********  
  
Sirius: Read it and weep **holds up number**  
  
James: you gotta admit, he's good.  
  
Remus: yes no denying it.  
  
Peter: she wouldn't give me her number!!!!!!  
  
Sirius: **crumples up the napkin and throws it on the ground** I believe you owe me 2 galleons Pettigrew!  
  
Peter: aw man!. **hands the money over**  
  
James: Ok guys what shall we do next?  
  
Sirius: did you just say shall...?  
  
James: yea why?  
  
Sirius: cause.  
  
James: cause what? Am I not allowed to say shall?  
  
Sirius: That's a Moony word!, you can't take his lingo!  
  
James: Oh whatever!  
  
Remus: **laughs** why I have my own set of words that I never knew about  
  
Peter: wow you guys!!!! **squeals** I want my own lingo to! **looks eager**  
  
Sirius: yes wormtail you speak the word of the Nerd..  
  
Peter: awesome!!!!!!  
  
Remus: **rolls eyes**  
  
James: wow.just wow **shakes head**  
  
Sirius: **gives out a bark like laugh**  
  
James: Lets go to the quidditch supply store?  
  
Remus: sounds good to me.  
  
Sirius: alright  
  
Peter: yea!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius: **gives peter a disgusted look**  
  
***********)(***********)(********)(********)(**********)(***********)(****  
  
End of Chapter two!. Ok please review!. Leave me some love :^_^ but I also appreciate constructive criticism!!! Thank you!  
  
-2cute 


	3. Lily Evans

*Disclaimer!/ I do not own any of the Character created by Jk Rowling)  
  
**************)(************)(*************)(***********)(**********  
  
James: Oh God.Oh God.Oh God!!!!  
  
Sirius: What is it Prongs?  
  
James: e-E-Evans!!!!..  
  
Sirius: where?  
  
Remus: over there, by the quiditch pads  
  
Sirius: I still don't see her.- oh there she is!, and who is that with her *wolf whistles*  
  
*~* Several customers look around seeing where the noise was*~*  
  
James: **gasps** shhhhhhh Padfoot!!  
  
Sirius: sorry mate.  
  
Peter: you guys, I'm uh-hungry again, I'm going back to Marissa's.  
  
Sirius: ok  
  
James: Oh God, how does my hair look **ruffles hair**  
  
Sirius: honestly?  
  
James: yes  
  
Remus: **elbows Sirius hard in the ribs**  
  
Sirius: Ouch!- it looks great Prongs  
  
James: are you sure?  
  
Remus/Sirius: Positive  
  
*~* James struts over to Lily and her friend Cassidy*~*  
  
James: alright Evan's?  
  
Lily: Oh hello James **smiles**  
  
James: So how are you ladies?. Lily I thought you hated quiditch!!  
  
Lily: oh well I- don't hate it that much..**grins**  
  
Cassidy: well I leave you two *coughLoveBirdscough* alone!! **smiles**  
  
~*****~****~****~****~****~****~*****~*****~*****~*****~****~*****~  
  
Sirius: OoOh look at this!! **eyes widen** and look at this!!  
  
*~* Sirius runs around the shop eagerly loosing his cool persona *~*  
  
Sirius: Oh no that isn't JACKEL LIGHTWING! Oh my God I am your biggest fan! **Grabs Jackal and brings him into a bear hug slash tackle**  
  
Jackal: **stands there stunned**  
  
Sirius: I loved when you did that 390 and then you looked like you were going to fall and then you- and that turn you do it brilliant just brilliant!!!!!!!  
  
Remus: **pry's Sirius from Jackal**  
  
Sirius: **jumps up and down eagerly**  
  
Remus: Calm yourself Sirius *laughs*  
  
Sirius: Remus that was just JACKAL LIGHWING!!!!!!  
  
Remus: who is he??  
  
Sirius: Moony..  
  
Remus: yes?  
  
Sirius: you should just lay down and die right now!  
  
Remus: stick a fork in my I'm done **grins smartly**  
  
Sirius: JACKAL LIGHTWING !!!!!!!!!!!! is a quiditch playing legend he is the best Chaser in the world!!!  
  
Remus: The world??  
  
Sirius: well, yes in my opinion the world but if you ask Prongs he will say differently...  
  
Remus: Oh, Ok  
  
*******~********~********~*******~********~************~********  
  
James: ALL I'M SAYING EVANS IS THAT IT WOULND'T HURT YOU TOO TERRIBLY IF YOU WENT OUT WITH ME ONCE IN AWHILE!!!!!  
  
Lily: I TOLD YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN!. I WOULD RATHER BE SEEN DATING THE GIANT SQUID THEN THE LIKES OF YOU!. YOUR WAY TO CONCIETED AND ARROGENT! YOU THINK YOUR ALL THAT!!!!!  
  
James: I DO NOT!  
  
Lily: YOU DO TOO!  
  
James: NOT  
  
Lily: TOO!  
  
James: DO NOT!  
  
Lily: WHATEVER JAMES MY ANSWER REMAINS THE SAME NO!!!!!  
  
*~* Lily stroms off her eyes blazing and her beautiful red hair swishing back and forth she grabbed her friend Cassidy and tore her out of the shop. James watched longingly as she left the shop*~*  
  
Sirius: er. are you alright Prongs **Claps his hand on James's back**  
  
James: I don't know what her problem is!!!!  
  
Remus: just give her time, she will come around  
  
James: why thank you Oprah..  
  
Sirius: Ouch!! Cold..  
  
James: sorry Remus, I didn't mean that  
  
Remus: it's ok.  
  
Sirius: Prongs, your never going to guess who we saw!!  
  
James: who?.  
  
Sirius: JACKAL LIGHTWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
James: Oh my God!!!!!!! **dances around like a fool** awesome where is he!!!!?  
  
Remus: I thought you said James didn't like him!  
  
Sirius: No no My friend I said he didn't think Jackal was the best catcher I never said he didn't like Jackal..  
  
Remus: Oh I see. My mistake **shrugs**  
  
*~* James runs over and tackles Jackal and shakes his hand furiously*~*  
  
Jackal: OoOf pain...  
  
James: I can't believe I'm meeting you!!!!! I'm actually talking to Jackal! I can't believe it Jackal...JACKAL LIGHTWING..ahh this is a dream come true. I don't even know what to say!!!  
  
Jackal: **shakes head and laughs**  
  
*~* After Sirius and James finished telling Jackal how much they loved him for an hour the three Marauders left the Quiditch supply shop and went to fetch Peter*~*  
  
**************)(************)(*********)(********)(*******)(**********  
  
That was Chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed it!!!. Please please please Review!! Thank you!! ^_^  
  
-2Cute 


	4. shop till ya drop boys!

Hey Guys!!!!!,  
  
I know I know I haven't updated in a long time I'm just getting back into the swing of things but yes I promise you I will be updating shortly, check out some of my other stories. My last chapter was very very short I know I will try to make this one a bit longer! Special thanks to Pakistani girl and Marauder Girl! And Padfoot paws! Thanks Guys^_^!  
  
But these are my other stories so check them out if you want  
  
*The infamous Marauder's *A very Marauder sleep over *The Great sing off The Marauders Vs Snapes crew  
  
also please please please review!  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own any of the characters created by J.K Rowling  
  
And now...  
  
On..  
  
With...  
  
The...  
  
Story!!  
  
*********************)(************************  
  
Sirius: stacey's mom has got it goin on, Stacey can I come over after scho- oo-l we can hang around we can hang around by the p-ooo-l  
  
James:..huh  
  
Sirius: did your mom get back from her business trip is she there or is she trying to give me the s-slip, you know I am not the little boy I used to be, I am all grown up and baby can't you see  
  
James: what in the hell...  
  
Sirius: STACEYS MOM HAS GOT IT GOIN ON, SHES ALL I WANT AND IVE WAITED FOR SO LONG. STACEY CAN'T YOU SEE YOUR JUST NOT THE GIRL FOR ME!. I KNOW IT MIGHT BE WRONG BUT I'M IN LOVE WITH STACEY'S MOM!!!  
  
James: right.  
  
Sirius: Stacey do u remember when I mowed your lawn? Your mom came out with a just a towel ooOo-n  
  
James: (raises eyebrow)  
  
Sirius: I could tell she liked me from the way she stared and when she said you missed a spot over there!  
  
Remus: what the hell (laughs)  
  
Sirius: but I know u just think it's a fantasy but sense your dad walked out your mom could use a guy like me!!!  
  
James: what the hell are you singing?  
  
Remus: stay's mom OoO Stacey's mom, Stacey can't you see your just not the girl for me! I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacey's mom!!!  
  
James: what the hell.that song rocks (laughs) sing it again!  
  
Sirius: ahh, thank God for brilliant song writers  
  
Remus: do you guys remember where that Taco stand was?  
  
James: nope I don't, do you Sirius?  
  
Sirius: stacey's mom has got it goin on...  
  
James: will you shut up you prat!  
  
Remus: I think it was on the left hand side..  
  
Sirius: jesus..fine, I'll hum it then  
  
Remus: or was it on the right?  
  
James: how about don't hum or sing it at all?  
  
Remus: or was it straight ahead.  
  
Sirius: MmM hmmm MmMM STACEY'S MOM mMm hmm  
  
James: shut up!!!  
  
Remus: WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP, WE HAVE TO FIND PETER!  
  
Sirius: sorry, and by the by you were right Moony it's on the left  
  
Remus: I see, now c'mon lets go  
  
James: I wonder why Peter was so hungry all of the sudden  
  
Remus: don't be so dense..  
  
James: hey!!  
  
Remus: I'm serious  
  
Sirius: yea it's obvious!!  
  
Remus: yes it's obvious.but not to you Sirius, you kept checking yourself out in the silver wear so you wouldn't have noticed either.  
  
Sirius: well I didn't want to walk around with beans in my TEETH ALL DAY LONG  
  
James: you walked into the party like you were walking onto a yacht you hat stragicaly dipped below one eye your scarf it was apricot and all the girls dreamed that they would be siri's partner theyd be Siri's PARTER AND YOUR SO (!VAIN!) YOU PROBABLY THINK THIS SONG IT ABOUT YOU DON'T YOU DON'T YOU  
  
Sirius: I am not vain!!!  
  
Remus: this is slowly but surely turning into a musical..  
  
James: (snorts)  
  
Sirius: I'm not vain (pouts handsomely)  
  
James: yea sure whatever you say pretty boy (laughs)  
  
Remus: (laughs)  
  
Sirius: at least I'm pure muscle Prongs, your lanky just deal with it  
  
Remus: OoO  
  
James: well were all hott compared to  
  
Sirius: peter!  
  
James: I was gonna say snape..  
  
Remus: but Peter works, just aswell  
  
Sirius: I wonder why he keeps disappearing for days on end.  
  
James: yes I know and his eyes are always blood shot  
  
Remus: and he seems to be really nervous all of the time  
  
Sirius: maybe he met someone.?  
  
James: he' so distant all of the time  
  
Remus: well it would be best if we continued on  
  
Sirius: alright  
  
James: fine  
  
The three marauder's walked on in search for their missing "friend" On the way they Marauder's met up with some people from their old school who were also in Hogsmeade getting things for the reunion. They parted ways with them because they needed to find Peter and to get back home. When they approached the taco stand they froze in pure shock, there was Peter and Marissa snogging each other's brains out. Sirius sat down as did the other two not sure what to do. They each shot quizzled confused looks at eachother. After twenty minutes of this the three of them decided it was best to leave them at it.  
  
Sirius: we can always get new robes?  
  
James: that sounds good  
  
Remus: yes  
  
Sirius: I wonder how everyone is going to look  
  
James: when?  
  
Sirius: you know when the reunion starts.  
  
Remus: yes I do as well  
  
James: I wonder if that gang of slytherines are still together.  
  
Sirius: well we will find out sooner or later.  
  
Remus: yea we will (sighs)  
  
James: it's in two days gentlemen so we best get ready  
  
Sirius; Stacey can't you seeeeeeee your just not the girl for me!  
  
Remus: (shakes head)  
  
James: bloody hell..not again  
  
Sirius: oh what ever, that song is awesome your just in denial  
  
Remus: both of us?  
  
Sirius: yea!  
  
************************)(****************************  
  
Lily: Oh my God I look like a complete and total cow in this dress  
  
Cassidy: no you don't Lily!!!  
  
Lily: oh shut up miss tooth pick!!, I'll never find a dress in time  
  
Cassidy: yea you will  
  
Lily: theres nothing here nothing at all  
  
Cassidy: Madam Cassant could you please help us?  
  
Madam Cassant: oui oui!  
  
Cassidy: awesome!  
  
Lily: now we can get a professional's help!  
  
Madam Cassant now ere iz a Canary yellow for ze lovely blonde, ah Canary yellow it waz my grandmuzzar's favorite color!  
  
Cassidy: (takes the dress)  
  
Madam: an ow for ze beautiful red ead! A montastific emerald green to bring out your eyes  
  
Lily: (squeals) it's beautiful!  
  
Cassidy: we ate going to be knock outs for sure!  
  
Lily: Oh I know!!!!!!  
  
Cassidy: Now accessories!!!!  
  
Lily: (giggles)  
  
************)(**********  
  
Sirius: where would the best place to get robes?  
  
Remus: Madam Cassants  
  
James: alright  
  
Sirius: I have a feeling that this is going to be hard  
  
James: me too  
  
Remus: me three  
  
Madam: Greetings mi amoirs!!!  
  
Sirius: er hey.we need help find robes for a reunion  
  
Madam: Oo zer iz a ouple of girlz in zer looking for zey same ting, well dresses to be exact  
  
James: who?  
  
Madam: a blonde n zer iz a red ead  
  
Remus: Lily and Cassidy!  
  
Madam: Now gentlemen let uz begin!  
  
The three young men's eyes widened as Madam Cassant brought out tons of robes they all knew that they were in way over their head.  
  
********)(*********  
  
and that's the end of that chapter!, I hope you all enjoyed it! Please please please review!!! Thank you!!! I'll try to update soon  
  
MuCh LoVe,  
  
2Cute 


	5. Cry me a river

Hey you guys it's been a whole month since ive updated this fic and I'm sorry for that it was not necessary to take that much time off for this poor fic but I did!!!  
  
* PLEASE REVIEW *  
  
***~***~***~****~***~***~****~****~***~***~***~  
  
Sirius: I think I am about to drop dead..  
  
Remus: Ive never so many clothes in my life!!  
  
James: I saw colors I never dreamed of!!!  
  
Sirius: man shopping is tough..  
  
James: you said it girlfriend  
  
Remus: (laughs)  
  
Sirius: hey NOT funny!  
  
James: yea whatever Padfoot where should we go next?  
  
Remus: do you think wormtail and Marissa are still snogging?  
  
Sirius: probably I mean I hope he gets some you know?  
  
James: and why is that my dear friend?  
  
Remus; right I thought you didn't get along with him that well  
  
Sirius: well that's true.but no man should die a virgin (snorts)  
  
James: hmm true very true  
  
Remus: I'm starving let's go to the three broomsticks  
  
Sirius: ah good idea mate  
  
James: WHAT! We ate like two hours ago  
  
Sirius: and..? Your point is?  
  
James: You can't possibly be hungary and besides I'm tired let's just crash back at my house  
  
Remus: fine.fine  
  
Sirius: man you such a Party pooper  
  
James: are not I'm the life of the party!!  
  
Sirius: are not  
  
James: are too!!  
  
Sirius: not!!1  
  
James: Too!!!  
  
Sirius: NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT  
  
James: ARE TOO!!!!!  
  
Sirius: NO!  
  
James: YES!!!  
  
Sirius: NO!  
  
James: YES!!  
  
Sirius: YES!!  
  
James: NO!!  
  
Sirius: aha!!!!  
  
James: dammit. you get me every time that way you would think by now I would see it coming!!  
  
Remus: bloody hell.  
  
Sirius: aye?  
  
Remus: will it EVER stop?  
  
James: honestly?  
  
Remus: yes.  
  
Sirius/James: No  
  
Remus: figures  
  
James: I think we should atleast tell peter that we are going to congregate at my place  
  
Sirius: naw  
  
Remus: I know you don't get along with him well but he still is our friend.sort of and it's only right  
  
James: c'mon Padfoot  
  
Sirius: FINE!!! But not because I want to.just because you gits are making me  
  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Remus: Peter.?  
  
Peter: (chokes) yes...  
  
James: what's wrong mate?  
  
Peter: (hiccups) it's m-m-arrissa.. (cries hysterically)  
  
Sirius: (cocks eyebrow) what happened.?  
  
Peter: w-w-ell w-w (sniffles) were s-s-nogging and then. AND THEN (cries harder) and then t-t-his guy (hiccups) comes up to u-u-s  
  
Remus: and?  
  
Peter: h-he said he wanted some fries (cries even harder)  
  
Sirius: whats so wrong about that??  
  
Peter: w-w-ell she liked him (hiccups) and.and.and now (points to corner)  
  
James: ohh my.  
  
Sirius: ahh my virgin eyes!!!  
  
Remus: (snorts)  
  
Sirius: shut up remus.  
  
Peter: SHE CHOSE A CHINEASE MIDGET WITH A PEG LEG AND A BALD HEAD!!! HE DOSEN'T EVEN HAVE ANY TEETH...THEY can't even eat together BECAUSE (Cries hysterically) HE HAS TO HAVE HIS FOOD PUT IN A TUBE (falls to the ground crying)  
  
Sirius: must.contain.laughter..so.hard..must..resist..(clasps hands over mouth and starts shaking)  
  
Remus: aww don't worry Peter, there's plenty of fish in the sea.  
  
James: yea mate you don't need her  
  
Peter: b-b-ut.  
  
James: but nothing you don't need a girl like that  
  
Remus: James is right Mate you don't and I mean we have the reunion to look forward to and everything  
  
Peter; b-but I-ii- Loved her  
  
Sirius: DEAR LORD MUST RESIST (continues to shake)  
  
James: shut up Padfoot  
  
Sirius: aww  
  
Remus: you just ruined his fun  
  
Sirius: yea he did  
  
James: this is serious you guys he looks really sad  
  
Peter: (cries hysterically)  
  
Sirius: he'll get over it  
  
Remus: hmmm I'm not sure that he will  
  
Sirius: must resist..cannot say a..thing  
  
Peter: (continues to cry)  
  
James: why don't we all go back to my place  
  
Remus: yes let's go, Peter shall we?  
  
Peter: (nods)  
  
Sirius: (puts a silencing charm on himself)  
  
James: good idea mate  
  
Sirius: (nods)  
  
Remus: (laughs) well right lets get on then  
  
Sirius: (apperates)  
  
James: (apperates)  
  
Remus: (apperates)  
  
Peter: (apperates)  
  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
This chapter was short ugh I know sorry!!! I'll try to make them longer in the future!  
  
* PLEASE REVIEW * 


	6. You Betta shape up!

This took awhile I know,but I have been busy with my other story when I have Completed A Very Marauder Sleep over. I will work full heartedly on this *PLEASE REVIEW *  
  
I completely changed my page so check it  
  
*---------------------------------------------------------- -*  
  
James: is Peter still crying?  
  
Remus: of course  
  
Sirius: man oh man he really needs to get a grip  
  
James: no really?  
  
Remus: well I'm unsure of how he will act at the reunion  
  
Sirius: right we can't show up a blubbering mess and embarrass us all  
  
James: we could always just use magic on him  
  
Remus: doubt that will work, Magic can't really work with Love and this my friends is true love for him  
  
Sirius: oh tut tut! Peter's only true love is Artimus Clyde Frog  
  
James: (laughs)  
  
Remus: that's true and his overbearing mother!  
  
James: or or or uh. I don't know (laughs)  
  
Sirius: (sighs)  
  
Remus: we should really go talk to him  
  
Sirius alright  
  
*-------------------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
James: Peter?  
  
Peter: (sobs) yes?  
  
Sirius: Mate you must cheer up  
  
James: Sirius is right  
  
Peter: (sobs) but-  
  
Sirius: but nothing it was one girl mate and to be honest you could do loads better then she, you want her? Well then you gotta play the game. Girls want guys they know they can't have. So don't hang around the Taco shop don't show emotion in front of her or anything. Walk by the taco stand with girls wrapped around your arms I can arrange that And she will want you back sooner than you can say, all of what I just said.  
  
Peter: (sobs) I LOVE YOU MAN YOU ARE NOW MY BEST FRIEND!  
  
Remus: that was very kind of you Padfoot  
  
James: yea I didn't know he had it in him  
  
Sirius: I do have my moments (smirks)  
  
James: well it's still early  
  
Sirius: right so lets get him pimped out  
  
Remus: but the reunion is tomorrow  
  
James: so it could still work  
  
Sirius: right I mean c'mon, Remmie Poo you gotta believe  
  
Remus: (rolls eyes) I "believe" what I want when I want Star Boy  
  
Sirius: a low blow right to the balls... brother right to the balls...  
  
James: we don't need to know that  
  
Sirius: you act as though I "care"  
  
Peter: well c'mon lets go!!  
  
James: right  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- *  
  
Lily: Molly Weasly!! I cannot believe, you a pregnant Oh My God!!  
  
Molly: shhh keep you voice down!!  
  
Lily: why!?, this is wonderful news!!  
  
Molly: shhh Arthur has no idea..we aren't even married!  
  
Lily: Oh My that could very well pose a problem  
  
Molly: but I know he's going to ask sooner or later he keeps hinting! (giggles)  
  
Lily: ahh your going to get the rock!! (sighs dreamily)  
  
Molly: well it would be about time!!!  
  
Lily: (giggles)  
  
Molly: well I mean really we were Howarts sweethearts from third year on!  
  
Lily: (sighs) how romantic!!! Marrying your Hogwarts sweetheart!!!  
  
Molly: (giggles) some girls just have it all!!!  
  
Lily: Oh shut up!!!!!  
  
Molly: ha never ever!!!  
  
Arthur: what are you two doing in here??  
  
Lily: hey Arthur  
  
Arthur: well hello Miss Evans, I dare say you are doing quit well?  
  
Lily: (smiles broadly) yes indeed  
  
Molly: how was work dear?  
  
Arthur: oh quit exciting actually, I was able to witness something truly breath taking!  
  
Molly: (grins) oh?  
  
Arthur: yes I dare say it was bloody brilliant, I do say I'm getting jitters just thinking! I might shudder just uttering the words!!!!  
  
Lily: Oh spit it out!  
  
Arthur: ah, yes yes, well I was able to get well..up close to A dishwasher! It was truly a life changing experience!  
  
Lily: (mumbles " your about to go through another life changing experience")  
  
Molly: shh Lily!!!....Oh that sounds fascinating darling truly fascinating (smiles)  
  
Arthur: ah I can see why I love you (kisses Molly softly on the cheek)  
  
Lily: I best be going (winks at Molly)  
  
Arthur: So soon?  
  
Lily: yes, so soon I have other appointments to attend to  
  
Molly: good day Lily dear (hugs Lily)  
  
Lily: (hugs back) good day and good lucky!  
  
As Lily departed the house and clambered down through the drive way a large cry erupted from the house " YOUR WHAT!!!!!!" came Arthur's pleasantly shocked voice. Lily held her breath what if he didn't want a child or marry poor molly, what would Molly do. Lily stood there for a mere moment hoping something else or someone else would say something or anything just to break the unnerving silence." THIS IS A MIRACLE OH I'M SO HAPPY" came Arthur's voice again. Lily exhaled and heaved a small smile then continued down the cobble stone path  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
Sirius: everybody was Kung fu fighting (whaw!!)  
  
Remus: Peter...just pick  
  
Sirius: Those cats were fast as lighting (whaw) infect is was a little bit freighting (WHAW) ooooh ooooooh (whaw) (jumps around chopping air)  
  
James: please Peter pick something anything!!  
  
Peter: but you guys this makes me look Fat!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius: (stops his karate moves) ok hate to be the bearer of bad news but-  
  
Remus/James: (cover Sirius's mouth)  
  
"do you want him to start crying again?" hissed Remus through gritted teeth  
  
"well no" said Sirius nonchalantly. "but someone needs to tell him someday"  
  
" he's better off not knowing that he looks like a rat mixed with a piglet" James said Grinning  
  
Sirius grinned and then shrugged and returned to his fighting stance  
  
Peter: AHA I HAVE FOUND THE PERFECT ONE  
  
James: but peter it's-  
  
Remus: Perfect..now lets go!  
  
Peter: Ok I'll go pay (totters off)  
  
Sirius: (grins) Remus you devilish bastard!!  
  
Remus: I know he looked horrible we just have to go!!  
  
James: agreed  
  
Sirius: I mean it was a shocking yellow with blue spots and a matching bowler cap (snorts)  
  
Peter: Ok then were set?  
  
Remus: (smiles) yes we are set  
  
Peter: where should we go next?  
  
Sirius: to bed the reunion is TOMMOROW  
  
Remus: and yes the "pretty boy" needs his sleep  
  
Sirius: hey watch it!!  
  
Remus: (grins)  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------*  
*-----------------------------The Next Morning----------------------*  
  
Sirius: well how do I look?  
  
James: (in a Sarcastic tone "you look fabulous Girlfriend, does this make my ass look big?")  
  
Sirius: oh shut up!  
  
James: (cracks up)  
  
Remus: are we ready to go?  
  
Peter: wait for-me-me-me  
  
Sirius: why Peter you look smashing! (smirks)  
  
Peter: do I really? (does a twirl)  
  
James: yes you work that outfit (smirks)  
  
Remus: yes now lets go!!  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --*  
  
I have had this story completed for awhile!! I've been withholding it for some reason anyways..... PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK MY NEW SITE!!! 


End file.
